This grant is requested to support activities of the International Working Group on AIDS and Intravenous Drug Use. This group was organized in 1985 in order to facilitate communication among researchers interested in the problems of AIDS and IV drug use and to further communication between researchers and policy makers. Current activities include a newsletter and several collaborative studies. With growing recognition of the problem of AIDS and IV drug use, the amount of research, prevention activities and policy decisions will be increasing greatly, and the need for communication among researchers and with policy makers will also increase greatly. The requested support will provide for establishing a computerized file on ongoing research studies, abstracts of findings, and descriptions of policy developments; maintaining a file of data collection instruments; and continuation of the current newsletter. The computerized files will permit rapid retrieval of information to be used in the design of new research and prevention programs, influence on policy decisions, and annual reviews of research in the area of AIDS and intravenous drug use. Limited travel funds will be used for collaborative research on topics of special interest, such as needle exchange programs and AIDS self-help organization among IV drug users.